1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lights, and more particularly, to a waterproof taillight.
2. Description of Prior Art
References of record are the U.S. Pat. Nos. of James A. Mikola 4,500,946, Karl Urbanek et al 4,206,499, Peter E. Brudy 4,054,792, and Paul A. La Violette 3,902,057.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a waterproof taillight, which will include a base of a suitable plastic material that will thread into a sleeve, providing waterproof sealing means for a lamp contained therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a waterproof taillight, which will be of such design, as to include stud mounting means in the base thereof.